Smurfettes (Hero Stories)
The Smurfettes are a group of Smurfs created through the Mirror of Opposition. They were created around the time Saviour Smurfette was born. They were created to be partners and eventually future wives for all the Smurfs in the village. Creation Sometime after the wedding of Hero Smurf and Wonder Smurfette and the birth of their child Saviour. Hero notices that his fellow Smurfs were fighting over who's going to marry Smurfette, with Smurfette saying she is not interested in marrying anyone. He talks to Papa Smurf about recreating the conditions that occurred the night when Wonder was created, in order to create Smurfettes for all the Smurfs. Papa Smurf is unsure if it's even possible to recreate those conditions, that is until Hero asks him if he would want to have a mate for himself, Papa Smurf chuckles at the thought and he begins his research on magic mirrors. Sometime later, Papa Smurf has Handy make alterations to the mirror in order to make it possible, and soon every Smurf steps up to the mirror and their female counterparts come to life. During the events of the story "The Mirror Universe", they were dragged back into the mirror as the result of a spell cast upon it by Chlorhydris, with no means of escape. Their male counterparts entered the Mirror Universe to rescue them, and they eventually found out that the Mirror Universe was ruled by a corrupt ruler known as the "Mirror Master", who abuses his authority to get what he wants, and that he also has many offspring from the many different mates he has reproduced with, and that he also had plans to reproduce more offspring with the Smurfettes, starting with Wonder. The Smurfs stopped the Mirror Master from achieving this perverse desire when Hero went all-out crazy on him and beating him within an inch of his life. He quickly commanded his Mirror Knights to deal with them, but Hero quickly dealt with them and they escaped from the Mirror. In an alternate timeline dreamed up by Dreamy Smurf, the Smurfettes are a group of biological Smurfs that live in a village hidden away in the Forbidden Forest and wear leaves in order to conceal their identities, it's only when they're in their village where they wear their own respected attire. They were discovered after one of them left Smurfette a map showing the location of their village and Smurfette traveled with Clumsy, Hefty and Brainy from their own village to the Smurfette Village, but not before traversing through the Forbidden Forest to find them. Appearances Some of the Smurfettes would look like the original Smurfette, with some slight alterations, whereas some would wear attires identical to their male counterparts. Occupations Most of the Smurfettes would mostly share the workload with their partners until they were married and eventually became Mama Smurfs. The Smurfettes Mother Smurfette Profile V3.1.jpg|Mother Smurfette -- Papa Smurf's partner Athena Smurfette Profile V1.png|Athena -- Brainy's partner Nicola Smurfette Vic George.jpg|Nicola -- Hefty's partner Misty Smurfette.png|Misty -- Handy's partner Baker Smurfette (Vic George).jpg|Baker -- Greedy's partner Ruby Smurfette Profile - Smurfs.jpg|Glitter -- Vanity's partner Tricky Smurfette Hero stories.png|Tricky -- Jokey's partner Sulky Smurfette.png|Sulky -- Grouchy's partner Eden Smurfette.png|Eden -- Hawkeye's partner Akiko Smurfette Vic George.jpg|Akiko -- Takeo's partner Svetlana Smurfette Vic George.png|Svetlana -- Nikolai's partner Angelina Smurfette.png|Angelina -- Dempsey's partner Elinor MacSmurf Vic George.png|Elinor -- Fergus' partner Francoise Smurfette.png|Francoise -- Painter's partner Nurse Smurfette Hero stories.png|Nurse -- Doctor's partner Trippy Smurfette Hero stories.png|Trippy -- Clumsy's partner Julieta Smurfette Vic George.jpg|Julieta -- Jagger's partner Wonder Smurfette Augmented.jpg|Wonder -- Hero's partner Hayweed Smurfette AHS.png|Hayweed -- Farmer's partner AHS Sapphire Smurfette V1.png|Sapphire -- Miner's partner Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Magically created characters